


Stress relief

by zuoanji



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After she got in trouble in school, Sly comes home really frustrated. It's a good thing she has such a cute, nice sister, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> hnnn that was in my drafts for so long omgg  
> sorry im incest trash

She was sitting quietly on her bed, her tiny frame wrapped into a thick, fluffy blanket. It was quite cold outside this season and the heaters were broken, so she needed to help herself out with different methods. With her textbook on her lap and her pen in her hand she proceeded to do homework, however, she had no clue about this topic. A frustrated whine left her throat and reverberated in the empty room.

She read the questions over and over and tried to bring sense into them, but failed. She was sure this was going to be on the test,too…

The female enjoyed the silence until it was broken by a loud thump on the door and an angry female entering it, partially slamming the door open. It was Sly, her twin sister, who came in and let herself flop onto the bed and sighed heavily. 

Just as Aoba was about to ask her sister about the situation, she spoke up.

“Goddamn teacher… I got detention, again! Just because I told this fuckboy off, seriously,” she complained and kicked her shoes off into a corner of their room. “I was too rude, he says. What a fucking pussy, can’t he take some insults?” she added and glanced up to her sister.

Aoba gulped nervously and nodded. She really didn’t want to tell Sly that her teacher might be right, otherwise she’d be even more pissed. And she can’t handle Sly if she’s like that.

As Sly noticed the textbook on her sister’s lap and laughed. “You’re being a good student again, huh?” she said dryly, her lips forming into a sad smile.

Aoba felt a heaviness in her chest after Sly finished speaking. She exactly knew what her twin sister was referring to. Aoba was always the perfect student while Sly was a troublemaker. “Be like your sister”, or something like that they told her. She put the textbook from her lap and placed it  on the bed beside her and reached forward. Her pale arms wrapped around her sister’s shoulder tightly and she rested her head on the top of Sly’s and buried her nose into her pretty, cerulean strands. Her hair had a strawberry scent to it, probably she used a new shampoo now, and Aoba sighed.

“You’re always pushing yourself too hard, It’s fine,” Aoba said between the silence and laughed. “Besides, I’m not a very social person, so don’t think about it,”

She heard Sly exhaling underneath and the tension in her body gradually faded, until Sly wriggled away from her hug and took hold of her wrists. It didn’t take long for her to pin Aoba down onto the bed, her hands above her head, and she smiled.

“Thank you, lil’ sis,” she whispered and leaned down, the strands of her hair tickling her sister’s face. 

Eventually she flicked her tongue against Aoba’s lips and pressed their lips together. Sly moved her lips against her sister’s and sighed when Aoba obediently opened her mouth, her tongue snaking inside to explore her sister’s mouth. Their tongues intertwined and Sly sucked on her sister’s tongue, too, a mess of saliva soon dropped down their chins onto their clothing. She happily nibbled at Aoba’s lips and pulled onto them until her sister moaned into her mouth and started to squirm beneath her. Aoba’s head began to spin, her mind fuzzy from the deep kiss. Finally, they separated, a thin line of saliva forming between their mouths and eventually breaking.

Aoba panted and covered her mouth with the back of her palm, glancing up at her sister. She smirked and her hands wandered from the wrists above her head until she found the waistband of her leggings. She tugged onto it and let it slap against the other female’s skin and she let out a high-pitched yelp at the sudden pain.

“W-what are you….?” Aoba was interrupted by her sister pulling her leggings down to her knees, the fresh air now hitting her bare flesh. As if she was starving, Sly immediately started to devour Aoba and nibbled and sucked on her inner thigh, smirking when Aoba leg’s twitched and her breath hitched.

“Don't...Sly– We can't....” she whimpered, trying to suppress her voice but it was no use. Her thighs were incredibly sensitive and her sister seemed to know that, aiming directly at them.

„Mhmmm...why, little sis? Do you feel dirty knowing that your sister is making you feel good?“ the female answered, her voice muffled as she sucked red marks on her sister‘s thighs.

„Ahh..!“ she moaned, shutting her eyes tightly as she arched her back. Cracking one eye open to glance at her sister she watched how her sister moved her mouth from her thighs to her panties, licking the fabric who gradually damped. Her already swollen clit was slightly visible under her panties and her sister aimed for that spot specially, knowing it‘d make her moan and whimper under her touch.

Sly continued to tease her sister by slowly flicking her tongue over her clothed clit, smirking when Aoba mewled, drool dripping down her chin, making her look even more lewd. Aoba‘s body felt incredibly hot and she resisted bucking her hips onto her sister‘s face, desperate for some sort of friction. She could feel how she got wetter under her sister‘s touch, her fluids damping her panties even more than her sister‘s tongue did.

Sly's hand wandered towards Aoba‘s hips too, her fingers probing at her pussy, shoving her panties aside and pushing a finger in her already dripping hole. Aoba moaned, a really desperate moan at that and pushed her hips down onto Sly‘s hand, trying to get her finger deeper inside her. A sigh left Sly‘s lips and she started to thrust his finger in and out before adding a second one. Aoba‘s pussy was already loose and wet enough so she didn‘t need to wait before adding a third one, filling her so deliciously to the brim. 

As she pushed her fingers in and out of her, lewd squelching sounds resounded in the room, mixing with their heavy breathing and Aoba‘s occasional moans. Sweet pleasure started to spread through Aoba‘s body and she gave in to the intoxicating pleasure, shutting her eyes and gasping as her sister worked her fingers in and out of her pussy.

Her juices flowed over, dirtying Sly‘s hand and her own thighs and ass, even some of it dripping on the the bedsheets. Sly licked her lips and pulled her fingers out suddenly, leaving Aoba empty and gasping, her pussy twitching. However, she quickly took hold of her panties and dragged them down to her knees and then together with her leggings to her ankles, undressing her completely. Now Aoba was exposed, her cheeks filling with the heat of her embarrassment. Turning her eyes away, she breathed heavily.

„Spread your legs for me, princess,“ Sly cooed, dragging the last word dangerously long. Aoba jumped at how husky her voice sounded and did as she was told, spreading her legs wide and exposing her pussy to her sister.

„What a cute pussy you have, princess,“ she repeated the word, making Aoba‘s cheeks heat up even more. She didn‘t really care about that but instead just made sure to look at her sister‘s pussy thoroughly, smiling when it twitched and some more fluid oozed out.

She leaned down again, her finger probing at Aoba‘s entrance once again, slipping in easily and soon she was finger-fucking her sister again, smirking when she rocked her hips and moaned at the stimulation. Soon her sister was sweating, her legs clinging to the bedsheets. She added some more fingers until three were slipping in and out of her. She leaned her head down and flicked her tongue against her sister‘s clit,observing her reaction. When she jerked and moaned even louder she did it again, satisfied when she got the same reaction out of Aoba again.

She circled her clit with her tongue, sometimes teasing the tiny bud with the tip of her tongue. Soon she was fucking her sister merciless with her fingers and her tongue, the female writhing and moaning underneath her.

„A–ahh, Sly!“ her sister almost screamed and her hand found it‘s way into her sister‘s hair, gripping it roughly, whimpering when she heard her sister moan at the stimulation. Her pussy was overflowing at this point and she could feel her orgasm nearing, her whole body soaked in the pleasure her sister gave her.

„I‘m, gonna cum–!“ she breathed, tears welling up in her eyes. She was sure she‘d go crazy any moment, she couldn‘t take it anymore–

„Cum for me, my princess,“ Sly groaned and thrusted her finger even harder in and out of Aoba, aiming for that one spot that‘d make her sister go crazy and sucked on her clit at the same time.

„C-cumming!“ Aoba screamed and her hips twitched as her orgasm overcame her, her back arching and her eyes falling shut. At the same time fluid squirted out of her pussy, dirtying Sly‘s face. The other female smirked as her face dripped from Aoba‘s fluid and she licked her lips, tasting the familiar taste of her sister‘s pussy.

It took some time until Aoba regained her breath again and even then it was hard for her to breath. She cracked one eye open and was shocked to see Sly‘s face dripping with her fluids and she tried to sit up but her arms felt too weak– after all she came hard, his body drained from it‘s energy.

„I‘m...so..rry,“ she breathed out and smiled drowsily, her hands trying to reach for Sly‘s face, but her sister grabbed her hand mid-way and kissed her palm. Aoba‘s cheeks heated up but she was too tired and worn-out at this point to feel embarrassed anymore and she just lay back.

„It‘s okay....sleep, if you want,“ she said and kissed her sister‘s hand once again. „I love you, sis,“ 

 


End file.
